The present invention relates to a receiver, a communication device, and a communication method.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-111390 discloses a pulse isolator. The pulse isolator disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-111390 uses a pulse transformer. Using this makes it possible to transmit a pulse signal while insulation is achieved between input and output terminals. Specifically, when an input pulse signal is supplied, at a rising edge and a falling edge of the input pulse signal, a current flows in a primary winding of the pulse transformer. Therefore, a voltage is induced at both ends of a secondary winding of the pulse transformer.
Further, on a secondary side of the pulse transformer, a resistor for suppressing ringing is provided. That is, the both ends of the secondary winding are connected through the resistor.